


erode all my corners (make me into love, love, love)

by yeosakoi



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pastel Hong Joochan, Punk Lee Jangjun, born purely from my need of pastel joochan, jangjun gets into fights joochan cleans him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi
Summary: Lo and behold, Jangjun looks up to find Joochan gaping down at him, his pristine pink skirt and neatly blow-dried blonde hair a stark contrast to Jangjun’s torn jeans and bloodied knuckles.There are two ways this could go—either Joochan would throw a fit about him getting into yetanotherfight, or fuss over his injuries like a mother bird.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Lee Jangjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	erode all my corners (make me into love, love, love)

**Author's Note:**

> *slithers in* hello. this was born from my need of mindless fluff, pretty boys in skirts, punk jangjun, and pastel joochan. sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, i wrote this in the depths of the night- enjoy ?? *slithers away* 
> 
> (title is from trivia: love !!)

Jangjun grimaces at his reflection in his phone camera, fingers pressing against the scrape above his eyebrow, then to the one under his eye. He’d gotten more banged up than he’d originally thought; there’s no way that Joochan won’t notice the scrapes, not to mention the purple bruise flowering on his cheek and the sprinkling of blood on his knuckles. He sighs and clicks his phone shut.

If he had more time, he would have ran home to clean up and attempt to hide the bruise and cuts with a smear of concealer, but he had promised Joochan to meet him by the gates and to finally take him out properly. Maybe by a stroke of luck, Joochan _won’t_ notice. Jangjun sucks in a breath, knowing full and well that no such thing will happen.

He’s deep enough in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the person approaching him until a pair of buttercup yellow sneakers settle in front of him, cute, with flowers etched across the soles. The type of shoes Joochan would like, Jangjun thinks, before he blinks. Wait—if he remembers correctly—doesn't Joochan already own these shoes…?

The gasp he hears from above confirms his suspicions. Lo and behold, Jangjun looks up to find Joochan gaping down at him, his pristine pink skirt and neatly blow-dried blonde hair a stark contrast to Jangjun’s torn jeans and bloodied knuckles. Jangjun gulps nervously. There are two ways this could go—either Joochan would throw a fit about him getting into yet _another_ fight, or fuss over his injuries like a mother bird.

“What happened to you.” It’s not a question, not really. Joochan knows _exactly_ what happened to him. Jangjun grins cheekily up at Joochan.

“Got into another fight.” Might as well come clean, he muses, cheeky smile morphing into something more sheepish. He’s taken by surprise when Joochan takes none of the expected routes and instead turns on his heel, stalking away from Jangjun. “Hey!” Jangjun shoots up from the ground, chasing after Joochan, grabbing his arm and yanking him back. “Aren’t you going to kiss away my boo-boos?”

Joochan determinedly does not look at him, his eyes fixed to the side of Jangjun’s head. “No, because I _specifically_ told you _not_ to get into fights anymore and worry me _again._ ” He huffs, yanking his arm out of Jangjun’s grasp to cross them over his chest. “Guess your boyfriend’s words don’t hold much worth to you, huh?” His cheeks are puffy and lips pouty like they always are when he’s annoyed. Jangjun has to resist leaning forward and biting a plump cheek.

“No! Of course not!” He hastily pulls in Joochan by the waist, hand coming up to cup the side of Joochan’s head, noting that he’s wearing the glittery pastel clips Jangjun had bought for him. Jangjun had known they’d be a good idea. “Your words are the _most_ important to me, baby. No one else can even come close.”

“Uh-huh.” Joochan finally looks at him, fixing him with an unimpressed look.

“It’s true! I wasn’t planning to get into another fight but… They were harassing a boy and I told them to stop but they didn’t so I punched one of them and it… escalated from there. I was just trying to help him out!” Jangjun whines.

Joochan’s eyes soften just a fraction. He reaches out to stroke Jangjun’s face, rubbing a bruised cheek. Jangjun winces at the press against his bruise but eagerly leans into the touch anyway.

“Of course you would jump to protect someone, what else was I expecting from you.” Joochan murmurs, Jangjun beaming at the warm tone. And then- “Tell me you at least won?”

Jangjun puffs out his chest. “Of course I won. I’ve never fought a fight that I haven’t won. Who do you think I am?”

“Says the one who showed up at my doorstep last week completely beaten and bruised.” Jangjun deflates just the slightest.

“ _That_ was a fluke, it doesn’t count,” he protests weakly. Joochan giggles, gently flicking Jangjun’s forehead.

“Dumb puppy. Telling you not to fight was an impossible request, huh?” Joochan sighs, but it’s lighthearted and playful, to Jangjun’s delight. Pulling away from the taller’s grasp, he gestures for Jangjun to sit, digging through his cute purse to pull out a scattering of bandages, a cluster of cotton balls, and… a bottle of rubbing alcohol? Jangjun shoots Joochan a look, bewildered as to how he had fit all of it into a tiny purse, Joochan giving no response but a smile.

“You should be glad that I’m always prepared to deal with your reckless ass,” he says, crouching down so he can gently dab at the cut on Jangjun’s face, prompting him to hiss at the burn.

“Sit here.” Jangjun pats his lap, cheeky grin back in place. Joochan rolls his eyes but complies, scooting forward from his crouch to slide into Jangjun’s lap, legs straddling his boyfriend’s waist. Jangjun’s hands come up naturally to settle on Joochan’s bare waist, exposed from the crop top he’s sporting today, Joochan shuddering instinctively from the cool touch. Jangjun wiggles his brows up at Joochan, who only glares at him before resuming his task.

The stinging of the rubbing alcohol as Joochan cleans his wounds hurts, so Jangjun distracts himself by marveling at how cute the scrunch of Joochan’s brows are as he diligently works, imagining himself kissing it away. Like the insufferable rat he is, he can’t help but open his mouth, breaking the comfortable silence they had been in. “Oooh, you’re so sexy when you’re concentrating, baby,” he simpers, squeezing Joochan’s waist.

He’s rewarded with a particularly hard jab at his bruise. “I _will_ punch you,” Joochan warns.

“ _Ouch ouch!_ Okay, sorry I’ll stop-”

“That’s what I thought.”

Joochan makes quick work of slapping bandages onto the cuts on Jangjun’s face, little, cute, pink ones with hearts adorning them. He repeats the process with Jangjun’s hands, carefully cleaning away the blood on his knuckles, bandaging them neatly. “All done,” Joochan says, ruffling Jangjun’s hair, before he deadpans, “good job, patient.”

Jangjun grabs the hand in his hair by the wrist, leaning forward until he’s nose-to-nose with Joochan. “Thank you, doctor. Do I get any… _dessert_ as a reward for being a good boy?” He makes a show of looking Joochan up and down, smacking and licking his lips suggestively. Joochan’s expression cracks, a smile breaking out across his face.

“I changed my mind, you were a very bad boy. I think you need a timeout.” He says, cheerfully booping Jangjun’s nose.

“So mean!” Jangjun pouts. “I was such a brave boy.” He pouts a little more. “A little gift then?” He pleads.

Joochan pretends he’s contemplating before he exaggerates a sigh, shoulders sagging. “A _little_ gift.” He agrees. Grabbing Jangjun’s hands, he brings them up to his lips, brushing his lips over the bandaged knuckles, before he takes Jangjun’s head in his hands, leaning forward to press a tender kiss onto the bandage under his eyes, then to the one above his brow.

When he moves back, Jangjun is looking at him with the fondest expression Joochan has seen from him yet, eyes sweeter than honey and lips a soft curve, and he’s hit with a sudden, _fuck, I want to stay by his side forever._

Instead, he asks, “good enough?”

“More than,” Jangjun answers, no hesitation when he leans up to kiss Joochan.

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosakoi) !! ty for reading !!


End file.
